Wait for me until the end of time
by ultrastrife
Summary: May meets up with a guy called Kaito and everything changes. A stroy of love and lust.WIP
1. Chapter 1

Wait for me until the end of time 

I was playing pokemon, and watching the anime, when I decided, to make May older and pair her with my OC in a romantic adventerous story that brought some people to tears.

It starts out with my OC, Kaito Kiske, goes to Hoenn to improve his skills and he meets May, relaxing after winning the Grand Festival. Something clicks when those two meet, and they go on an unforgettable journey of love, lust, revenge, and sorrow. The ending I showed to my friends and it put them to tears.  
This is a two part series.  
The first, like that title says, is 'Wait for me until the end of time.'  
The second one is, 'Don't let the future destroy your past.'  
I'll update and put chapters every now and then. I never really completed it, because I chapter skip. I'm hoping I will complete this here. 

I guess I'll put up the first chapter now.  
Before I do, here are Kaito's pokemon, their levels, and moves.  
Typhlosion(Nickname-Blaze)- Level 100- Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, rollout, and Earthquake. It holds Charcoal to increase its fire attacks.  
Feraligator- Level 100-Surf, ice beam, dig, hydro pump  
Meganium- Level 100- Petal dance, Vine whip, body slam, growth  
Dragonite- Level 100- Steel wing, Dragonbreath, dragon rage, fly  
Umbreon- Level 100- Shadow ball, Iron Tail, metronome, psychic  
Siczor-Level 100- Fury cutter, X-scissor, Night Slash, Iron head.  
With that, let the story begin.

"Wait for me Until the End of Time"  
ch.1: Two very different souls  
The teenager looked at the sky. His blue hair was spiky so the sun didn't get in his greyish eyes. His white jacket, grey shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers let the sun go past them and warm his cold, muscular body. He was on a cruise ship, heading to the Hoenn region, and he had to come for two different regions. One was that he was a pen named famous author, the other was that he was the Johto leauge champion, and had nothing more to learn there. It was time for him to move on, and he didn't have any fond memories of Johto either. His family treated him like he was their slave and had abused him for ten years. It was hard to believe he was 18 now. 8 years of journeying across the land, with his tiny Cynadquil which he lovingly nicknamed Blaze. Blaze had helped him win every battle, and helped him catch every pokemon he had caught and is now on his team or resting with Professor Elm, one of the only people he trusts in the Johto region. He sighed. "Kaito, you've had a hard life. I think you've earned this vacation." he said to himself. Then he closed his eyes, and let the sun warm him up.

"MAY! WAKE UP!" A teenage boy shouted. A girl with a serious case of bed head yawned and said, "Max, it's too early for this." Max entered her room. He had changed a lot since they parted ways. He had come home for a break after starting his pokemon journey with his Torchic. It was now a Blazekin and he had his own team. He also had seven badges, with number 8 coming his way. He had traded his glasses for contact lenses, his body was muscular, and he was going to become professer Birch's assisstant soon. May, she had also changed. Her chest filled out to the point it put others to shame. Her whole body was curvy and perfect, and her face retained her girlish charms and cuteness. She had won the Grand Festival in every region and came back home to rest. "May, its noon. wake up. Your 18 now, do I still have to call you to wake you up?" Max asked her. May yawned again. "No." she mumbled as she dragged herself to the bathroom and a cold shower.

"OI! Wake up!" Someone shouted. Kaito opened his eyes. "Is it time for dinner?" he asked. "No. It's time for a battle." The stranger said, who was one of the sailors on the ship. Kaito stared at him for a minute, then went back to sleep. "I don't want to battle." he mumbeled. "Are you a coward?" The sailor asked. "No, but I do not want to humiliatingly kick your ass." Kaito said, now getting annoyed. "THAT'S IT! NOW WE BATTLE!" the sailor shouted, picking Kaito up and throwing him back a bit. "Go Kingdra!" he shouted, throwing his pokeball and revealing his pokemon, which looked like an overgrown seahorse. Kaito shook his head and took out his pokeball. "Go Meganium." He said, throwing the ball and revealing his grass type pokemon. "Vine whip." His pokemon obeyed and two vines came out of the flower around its neck and whipped the Kingdra silly as it fell to the ground, knocked out. "Now go away." Kaito said, sleeping on a bench while the Sailor wondered how his prize pokemon was beaten in one move.

May covered her now beautiful busty body in a towel and fixed her hair in the mirror. A cold shower always woke her up no matter how sleepy she was. She looked at her new clothes. A short skirt, and small top, and her bandanna, which she had since she could remember. Her socks and shoes were still the same, as were her gloves and side pouch. "8 years, since I last saw them." She said to herself, thinking of Ash and Brock. After dressing, she ate a small breakfast and grabbed a book off the table. It was by a new author, one that was becoming rapidly famous, and for good reason. His books always left the readers on their seats, wondering what would happen next. May was one of those readers. She was about to pick up where she left off when Max shouted, "Hey May, that guy who writes the books you read is doing a book signing tomorrow." May squealed. She was also part of the gossip eaters on who the mystery author looked like, actually they guessed about his whole life. May prayed he was hot and single, and young. She was soon lost in one of the books 'hotter' chapters, pretending the characters were replaced with her and the mystery author... 


	2. Chp 2 chp7

my fic chapters are short, so please bear with me.

Ch.2 Fateful meetings

Kaito really enjoyed his cruise to Hoenn, even if that sailor kept on challenging him, and losing. It was a nice way to unwind after all the years of serious journeying and training he had done. It also gave him time to write his new book in peace. Normally, he couldn't go ten minutes traveling on foot without someone challenging him. It was always, "I want your title!" for trainers, and "I want your number!" for the girls. They would occassionally ask to sleep with him and bear his children. That only served to make Kaito run. Very fast to the next town. Now that he was in a new region, that would hopefully not happen. Or at least happen less often. He knew his pokemon also wished for that, since their feelings were connected by a very deep bond. When their master was not well, they wished for his safety, and vice versa.

May finished putting down the book and told her parents that she was going out. "To the bookstore to get another book." Max mumbled, which got him a fist to his head. She left her house, and looked at her new ride. She switched from her bike to a motorcycle. She put on her helmet, took off the safety, and turned her new bike on, riding off into the deeper part of Petalburg city. "I still can't believe Brock married that girl from the Battle Frontier. Or that Ash is actually dating that girl from the Sinnoh region. Or was it Misty?" She thought. Ash was always on the move, so all she got was the occassional letter and picture. As she pulled herself out of her thoughts, she had reached the bookstore where her famous author would be signing tomorrow. She bought the last copy the store had of his newest book and left.

Kaito took his first step off the cruise ship and onto the solid ground of the Hoenn region. The first thing he noticed was that every building was tall, and very busy. He could see people running all over the place. All the streets were full of people too. He did not want to go through all of that. "Come on out, Dragonite." he said after going through custom's and renewing his trainer card for the Hoenn leauge should he choose to get title of Hoenn champion as well. His dragon pokemon hugged his master after it came out of his pokeball, and Kaito hugged him back. "Yeah buddy, its good to be free." he said. Then he took out the note his manager gave him. "Petalburg city." he thought as he looked at the directions. "Dragonite, Fly." Kaito ordered as he got on his pokemon's back. Dragonite took off and flew where Kaito told him to go. Kaito dreaded the book signing tomorrow. Too many girls would be swooning for him.

May was riding on the way home when she noticed a Dragonite flying by. "Oh my god! A wild Dragonite!" she thought. She stopped her motorcycle. "Go Blazekin!" she shouted, and her starter pokemon came out of his pokeball. "Overheat!" May ordered. Blazekin gathered up his energy and let it out in a firey wave that hit the unsuspecting Dragonite head on. She watched the Dragonite yelp in pain and nosedive right near them. "All right, Poke-" May started to say as she got her pokeball out, but a shout caught her attention. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" May looked around, and saw nothing, then she looked up and saw a handsome guy falling right towards her. "Am I dreaming?" she thought before gravity had the guy land on top of her, their faces meeting, their lips connecting into a kiss. Her Blazekin caught them before they both fell hard on the ground and injured themselves. May closed her eyes beforehand, enjoying her first kiss.

Kaito had been concentrating on steering his Dragonite towards Petalburg city with the directions he got when it happened. "Alright Dragonite, make a left turn here." he said, and his Dragonite made the turn. "God, my manager gives out sucky directions, next pokemon center I'm asking Joy to update my pokedex." he thought. Then he noticed it was getting hotter. "Who turned up the heat?" he asked before his Dragonite was hit with an overheat attack. The sharp jolt it gave made Kaito fall while his Dragonite nosedived to the ground. "Dragonite!" Kaito shouted, then noticed he himself was falling. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he shouted. He kept on falling through clouds until he saw a girl about to capture his Dragonite. Worse, he saw he was about to land right on top of her. All of the sudden she decided to notice him and look up, only to see Kaito was now right on top of her as their lips meet and formed a kiss. "Am I dreaming?" he thought before her Blazekin caught both of them.

Ch.3: Champion meets author, both greet love

May's eyes suddenly snapped open. "What the hell am I doing?!" she thought. She was kissing a complete stranger. "Yet, his lips feel like they were meant for mine." Her hand suddenly pushed the blue haired man off her and her Blazekin. "OUCH!" he shouted. He rubbed his head as May got off Blazekin and returned it. The man took out his pokeball and said, "Dragonite, return." The telltale red beam shot from his pokeball and Dragonite dissappeared. "Oh, that was your Dragonite?" May asked. "yeah. Raised it from a Dragonair I found injured in the Dragon's cave." the man said. "The where?" May asked. "It's a cave filled with dragon-type pokemon in the Johto region." The man explained. "Oh, the Johto region? Are you a trainer?" May asked. "I'm the Johto leauge champion, Kaito Kiske. You shot down my ride on my way to a Petalburg city. I have to be there by tomorrow for something important." Kaito said. May looked really guilty. " I'm May. Well, I live in Petalburg city. I'll give you a ride there on my motorcycle." she offered. "Sure, but can I drive and you give me directions?" Kaito asked. May thought it was a strange question, but agreed.

Kaito's head was swimming. He had fallen from the sky, only to be kissing a cute girl his age and to be caught by her Blazekin. He didn't mind kissing her, since she was holding on to him. Just about as he was going to close his eyes, her's shot open and she pushed him off Blazekin and he hit his head hard against the ground. "OUCH!" he shouted. He rubbed his head a bit. After the pain went away, he saw the girl call back her Blazekin, and Kaito did the same. "Dragonite, return." He saw Dragonite didn't faint, but was a bit dizzy. After playing 20 questions with the girl, who introduced herself as May, she offered him a ride to Petalburg city on her motorcycle. After agreeing to let him drive. "Hey, a guy has got to have his pride." he thought, they sped off to Petalburg city.

"Wow, this guy is good." May thought as she told him where to go. Kaito made all the turns and everything flawlessly. She assumed he rode one in Johto. Soon enough they arrived at a hotel, where Kaito said he made arrangements beforehand to stay. May felt her heart beat so fast when he looked at her when he said, "Thanks. Sorry for bothering you." May managed to say, "No problem." Then Kaito was turning to go inside when May suddenly jumped off her motorcycle, turned him around, and kissed him. "I want to see you again." she said afterwards. She thought he would have pushed her away, called her weird and left her, but he replied by kissing her back. "I want to see you again too." he told her. May felt so happy. She even forgot about the author signing the books tomorrow.

Kaito had no idea what he was doing as he rode the motorcycle. Still, he had ridden his bike a lot, and he knew they worked the same way, so he rode flawlessly. When he entered Petalburg City, he saw it was less crowded than the harbor town he was in a little while ago, and sighed in relief at that. He passed by the bookstore he was going to sign at tomorrow, and turned a corner to see the hotel he would be staying at. He parked the motorcycle and got off. He saw May was in a daze. He felt a bit sad that this would be the last time he saw her. "Thanks. Sorry for bothering you." he said. Then he turned around and took a few steps towards the hotel. Suddenly, he felt himself being turned around, and the next thing he knew he was kissing May again. "I want to see you again." She said. His mind was rushing again, but then he held her and kissed her back. "I want to see you again too." he told her. He made a mental note to take her to the book signing tomorrow.

Ch.4 The return of an old friend: Champion meets Master!

Kaito let himself and May enjoy their kiss for a few more minutes before he let go. "Let me check in and then you can show me around town." he said. He entered the hotel and signed himself in, threatning the person at the desk that if he leaked any information that Kaito was here, he would get a flamethrower in the face. After putting his stuff in his room, except for his trusty pokemon, he went back outside and into the arms of May. They both got on the motorcycle and Kaito started it up, and they rode off into the city. May showed him the mall, movie theater, popular resturants, places to avoid, the bookstore, and finally, a park. Kaito put the motorcycle on its safety and gave the keys back to May, who hid the keys between her 'assets'. "Simple, but effective." Kaito said as he sat on a bench with May, her arms lovingly around his waist. Neither of them knew what was about to happen.

Max sighed as he trained his own pokemon. He had a Blazekin, Swampert, Sceptile, Snorlax, Krilia, and a Magentric. He had them spar for a while. Yet, not too far away, on a hill overlooking the Gym, two people were watching him. One was a trainer everyone knew, and next to him was a blue haired girl who was his girlfriend. "Max has grown up a lot since I last saw him." The trainer said. "Yeah, you never told him you finally achieved your dream of becoming a pokemon master, did you?" The girl asked. "Not yet. Hey, let's give him a suprise." The trainer said, a grin on his face. Just then a familiar yellow mouse pokemon appeared next to them. "Use agility. Then Volt tackle." The pokemon master said. "Are you trying to knock out his pokemon?" The girl asked. "No. Just wanna see how far his pokemon have come. When I traveled with him, he didn't even own one." The master said. The yellow mouse pokemon started running, a white streak left behind as it had a yellow electric aura now covering it. A boom signified it hit something. "Let's go." The master said, the girl nodding. Max coughed. "That move. Volt tackle. But that means..." he said when the pokemon let out a cry, "Pika, Pikachu!" Max's eyes brightened up. "ASH!" he shouted as the pokemon master Ash Ketchum appeared. "Been a while, hasn't it Max?" he asked.

While all this happened, Kaito and May took a nap on the park bench, their heads resting against each other. May slowly opened her eyes, and noticed that the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight so she shook Kaito lightly to wake him up. When he woke up and saw it, he smiled. No words needed to be said when emotions told the whole story. When the sun was halfway down, they kissed. May made sure it was a long one Kaito would not forget anytime soon. When their lips parted, May invited Kaito over to her house for dinner. Kaito asked, "Is this a date?" May said, "It depends on what we do afterwards, but I'm telling you this now, I don't sleep with a guy on a first date." Kaito blinked, then laughed. "Oh man, I totally forgot about that. Sleeping with you? That should only happen when both of us are ready." May nodded. They got on the motorcycle again, May driving this time, and they rode off to the Petalburg gym, the sun all the way down and the moon rising.

"So Max, where's May? I thought she'd be here with you." Ash said. He gave up his hat after Aipom wouldn't stop taking it. He chose to get a bigger vision of what he wore on his journey across the Sinnoh region, liking what he wore then. "Ah, she probably went to the bookstore, then a movie. She's totally obsessed with this author guy. Even more so when he is doing a book signing in the city tomorrow." Max said. The blue haired girl let out a squeal as she took out the exact same book May bought. "Dawn?" Ash asked. "I MUST GET THIS SIGNED!" She shouted, Ash, Max, and Pikachu leaned against the wall, knowing not to get between an obsessed girl and her dreams. Dawn also chose to just wear a larger version of what she wore in Sinnoh. Her figure was just a bit short of May's, but still something to be admired. Just then they heard the roar of a motorcycle. "That must be her now." Max said. "Quick, hide." The three people and one pokemon hid and turned off the kitchen light and hid.

Kaito was impressed at the size of May's parents house. It was big. The inside was full of fancy stuff. "Mom was always traveling." May said. When they reached the kitchen, it was dark and they both grinned. They kissed again, and at that moment Max flipped the switch on and all four guest, well, three shouted, "SUPRISE!" While one settled for "Pika Pika!" Then they noticed May was kissing a guy none of them ever met before. Kaito and May noticed their kiss was seen and they both turned around, faces red. The three humans guests laughed at their embarrasment. "Only you, Ash, would do something like this to ruin my first date." May shouted at him. All laughter in the room just died. Ash, Dawn, and Max now felt new levels of guilt. "Well, Meowth's out the bag already, might as well introduce you guys." May said. "Max, Ash, Dawn, this is my special 'friend' Kaito." He shook Ash's hand, bowed in respect to Dawn, and shook Max's hand. When Pikachu appeared, Kaito gave the pokemon a chin rub, making the pokemon happy. "Kaito, my brother Max, Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, and Dawn, pokemon coordinator and Ash's girlfriend." Another round of greeting were exchanged. "May, I didn't tell you, but I'm a pokemon master now. Also, Kaito, I hear you are the Johto leauge champion. I challenge you to a battle. If you win, you become a master like me, and if I win, I get your title as Johto leauge champion." Ash said. Kaito's and Ash's eyes met, and the spark of a challenge was born. "Ash, you're on!" Kaito shouted.

Ch.5 Titles and pride: Master vs. Champ! Part one

It was late at night when Kaito and Ash Ketchum's battle started. The moon was out in all of its shining glory. It illuminated the gym where they would battle, leaving no need for anyone turning on the lights. Max would be the judge, while May and Dawn was verbal support for their boyfriends, or in May's case, 'special friend.' "This will be a 6 on 6 battle against Kaito the Johto Leauge Champion from Blackthorn city against Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Master from Pallet town. You may subsitiute pokemon at any time, no time limit." Max said, his voice echoing throughout the gym. "Combatents, BEGIN!" Two pokeballs flew into the air, and two pokemon came out.

An Umbreon and an Aipom came out. Umbreon was a dark pokemon whose powers increased under the moonlight. It's yellow stripes were glowing as it absorbed the moonlight. "Umbreon, psychic!" Kaito ordered. It's eyes glowed blue, and aipom was soon floating through the air. Umbreon moved its head in all directions it could, and Aipom could only hit the wall Umbreons head pointed to. Eventually the monkey fell to the floor knocked out. "Aipom is no longer able to battle. Umbreon wins!" Max declared. Kaito and Ash didn't say a word, they needed to come up with new strategies. May and Dawn, however, were on the verge of a catfight, arguing over who had the better man.

"Snorlax, I choose you." Ash said after returning Aipom to its pokeball. The giant almost teddy bear like pokemon came out and yawned. "Use Blizzard!" Ash shouted. "Quick attack!" Kaito ordered. Snorlax let out super cold air from its mouth as Umbreon quickly dodged the mostly straightforward attack by weaving left and right. Then Umbreon slammed it head into Snorlax's stomach. ""Now, Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. "Shadow ball!" Kaito ordered. Umbreon bounced off Snorlax's stomach, and right when Snorlax unleashed a powerful orange beam of energy, Umbreon let loose a dark energy ball. The two attacks collided, and the blast sent Umbreon flying, hitting the top of the gym hard, and it fainted when it slammed to the ground. "Umbreon is no longer able to battle, the winner of this battle is Snorlax!" Max declared. Kaito called back his pokemon and sent out his next one.

"Go, Scizor!" Kaito shouted. The metal bug pokemon came out, claws ready to fight and hurt. "Snorlax return." Ash said, deciding to use his substitution. "Go Venasuar!" he shouted, and his mighty plant pokemon came out, his bulbasuar evolving over the years, into this powerful pokemon. "Leech seed" Ash ordered. "Dodge and use fury cutter!" Scizor dodged the seeds and his claws hit Venasuar rather hard, since bug attacks did critical damage to it. "Petal dance, Venasuar." Ash said, "Dodge and fury cutter again." Kaito said. Venasuar unleashed a giant amount of Sakura(Cherry blossoms)blossoms at Scizor, who used its wings to make a giant leap, avoiding the attacks, while his claw made connection again. It seemed to do even more damage to Venasuar then last time. "Frenzy plant!" Ash ordered. "Night slash as a counter!" Kaito quickly said. Scizor's claw was infused with dark energy, and the moon only helped boost the attack as Scizor's attack sliced right through all the plants from Venasuar's strongest attack, and then it hit Venasuar itself. The plant pokemon's eyes rolled into the back of its head and fell to the ground, knocked out. "Venasuar is no longer able to battle, Scizor wins." Max said. "Ash has used three pokemon, and two are unable to battle, While Kaito has used two pokemon, and one is unable to battle." he announed.

ch.6 Titles and Pride: Master vs. Champ part 2

"Ok. Charizard, I choose you." Ash said, releasing his next pokemon after returning Venasuar to its pokeball. "I'll stick with Scizor." Kaito said. "All right, BEGIN!" Max shouted. "Iron head!" Kaito said. "Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Charizard unleashed a powerful and wide arc of flame, so Scizor couldn't dodge this attack. Instead, it ran into the source of the flame, keeping the already critical damage less. It's rock hard iron head smashed into Charizard's jaw, but the pokemon let out another burst of flame, and that was more than what Scizor could handle. The metal bug pokemon took a few steps back, then passed out and fell on the floor. "Scizor is unable to battle. Charizard wins." Max declared. Kaito returned Scizor to its pokeball. Then he pulled out another one.

"Let's go, Feraligator." kaito said, releasing his big jaw water pokemon. "Battle five, begin." Max said. "Dragonbreath." Ash commanded. "Hydro Pump." Kaito counter ordered. Charizard unleashed a greenish flame that went in a spiral towards Fealigator, but a powerful blast of water that came from its mouth doused the flame and went to smash Charizard head on. Charizard smashed into the gym floor, but got up. It wasn't down and out yet. "Sesmic toss." Ash said. "Dig." Kaito countered. Charizard flew towards Feraligator, but it dug a hole so Charizards attack missed. "Fly in the air." Ash said. Charizard flapped its wings and soared into the air. "Wait for Feraligator to come out, then give it an Overheat." Ash said. Soon enough a hole was seen. "Hydro Cannon!" Kaito shouted. From the safety of its hole, Feraligator let out the biggest stream blast of water it could do, smashing Charizard against the ceiling, knocking it out. "Charizard is unable to battle, Feraligator wins." Max said. Feraligator came out of its hole, looking triumphant.

"All right, return." Ash said, Charizard going back into its pokeball. "Let's go again, Snorlax!" The almost teddy bear like pokemon came out again, refreshed and recharged. "Feraligator, return." Kaito said, using his first substitution. "Go, Dragonite." his dragon pokemon came out, eager to fight. "Dragonite vs. Snorlax, begin." Max said. "Dragon Rage!" Kaito said, starting on the offensive. "Blizzard." Ash countered. A firey dragon attack and the freezing ice attack hit each other dead on, and it seemed to be a stalemate as both pokemon dropped their attacks at the same time. "Dynamic punch!" Ash commanded. "Fly!" Kaito ordered. Dragonite flew high into the air, narrowly avoiding a punch that would have dizzied it. "Now attack!" Kaito said. "Catch Dragonite, then throw it." Ash countered. Dragonite smashed into Snorlax head on, and Snorlax caught Dragonite in its hands, and began spinning him in circles. "Dragonbreath!" Kaito shouted. Dragonite opened its mouth and the Dragon flame attack stuck Snorlax dead on, sending it flying to the wall next to Ash. Both pokemon were tried now. "Hyper Beam!" they both shouted. The two pokemon rushed at each other. The orange beam of energy hit the other, and it exploded on impact. That was too much for both pokemon and they both fainted. "Tie round." Max said. Both pokemon were returned to their pokeballs.

"Go Blastoise!" Ash said, throwing his last pokeball. The turtle pokemon came out, ready to fight. "Go Meganium!" Kaito said. The pokemon and the trainers gave each other a stare off. "Begin." Max shouted. "Hydro pump." Ash said. "Solarbeam." Kaito said. Both attacks shot out at the same time, and that too ended in a stalemate. "Hydro Cannon!" Ash shouted. "Frenzy Plant!" Multitudes of plants came out of the ground, absorbing the water. Then they lashed out at Blastoise, doing major damage. "Ice beam!" Ash ordered. A frozen wave of ice struck Meganium head on. "Giga Drain." Kaito said. Meganium began draining energy from Blastoise. They both ran out of energy at the same time. The two pokemon fell to the ground. "Tie round." Max said. Both pokemon were called back into their pokeballs.

"This is it. Let's go Pikachu." Ash said. The electric mouse pokemon taking its position on stage. "Feraligator." Kaito said, the big jaw pokemon coming out for a second round. "begin." Max said. "Thunder!" Ash shouted. Pikachu let out a bunch of electricity from its body, and it was headed straight to Feraligator. It was too tired from the Hydro cannon to dodge. So it accepted the attack and black out. "Winner is Pikachu." Kaito returned his Feraligator. "Let's go buddy. Come on out, BLAZE!" kaito shouted, revealing his Typhlosion. "Combo attack, Firey rolling earthquake." "Volt tackle." Ash said. But pokemon and trainer stopped when Typhlosion started doing a weird dance. "That's swords dance. Pikachu, quick attack!" Ash shouted the pokemon dashed at top speed, but Typhlosion made its next move, doing a flame wheel attack. Pikachu jumped back at the last second. "What the?" Ash said to himself. Typhlosion used the attack on itself, and was now on fire. Then it curled into a ball and started rolling, but stayed in place. Just then a white light came from the ball, and it started spinning so fast, you couldn't see the pokemon anymore. "Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted. Pikachu went through with the attack, and was soon surounded by electric energy. But Typlhosion the ball jumped into the air still in its Rollout form and slammed to the ground. Ash realized too late what the pokemon did. "Earthquake." he whispered. Tine seemed to stop in his eyes as Typhlosion was sent flying forward from the Earthquake waves, smashing Pikachu head on with the combo Fire/Rock attack. Then the Earthquake hit it, and Pikachu passed out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins. The battle and title of pokemon master goes to Kaito kiske." Max said. After that, for a few minutes, everyone was silent. Then May shouted out, "YOU WON! YOU WON!" and jumped from the bleachers to hug Kaito. He hugged her back. Then he looked at Ash, comforting his Pikachu. Kaito walked over to him and held out his hand. Ash shook it. "Congratulations. You are now a pokemon master." he said.

Ch.7 The bookstore disaster

Kaito spent the rest of the night, which was 3 hours, sleeping in his hotel room. His pokemon were at the pokemon center resting, along with Ash's pokemon. May chose to sleep next to him instead of at her house. Ash and Dawn slept there instead. The morning, and the sound of a very annoying alarm clock, came all too soon. "BBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!!" The alarm went. Kaito destroyed it with his bare finger. "5 more minutes." he mumbled. He didn't want to leave the warmth that was May. An hour later they both got up, reluctantly. After bushing their teeth and really waking up by taking a shower together, they got some new clothes on and left the hotel with red faces and bloody noses. "So...big..." They thought when they saw the other naked. Then Kaito shook his head, "Hey, can you come somewhere with me?" He asked. "Like a date?" May asked with a small grin. "It depends, how do you want it to end?" Kaito said with a mysterious grin. She wrapped her arm around his and he led her to the..."Bookstore? OH MY GOD, the book signing! I forgot!" May shouted. "That's why I took this before we left your place." Kaito said handing her the book she bought. "Oh thank you!" she said. Kaito got her past the line and entered through the side entrance. "Why are we cutting the line?" She asked. Then the answer hit her in the form of Kaito's manager. "Where were you? You need to go out and sign those books." She said. Kaito's manager looked like Ash's mom. Tall, kind face with long brown hair in a ponytail. She dressed like she was all business. "Who's that with you?" She asked, pointing at May. "My special friend, she sits next to me or I won't sign those books." He said. The manager sighed. "Fine. Just go out there." She said.

"I can't believe. The guy I'm in love with is the famous author I dreamt about. SCORE!!!!" May thought, giddy. She sat down with Kaito at his booth. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the famous author of 'The Great Pokemon War' and its sequels, Kite O. Keyske!" An annoucer said. "Wow, They said his name WAY off." May thought. "He'll be signing books for today and today only." All the women squealed and ran like a pack of wild Tauros to get their books signed. While Kaito signed, many women tried to flirt with him. "Back off ladies, he's mine!" May shouted, putting her arms around him. The woman gave May a cold glare. "Next." they heard Kaito say, and the line continued. May didn't let go of Kaito the whole time. Her glare matched the one the crowd of females were giving her. Kaito just wanted to get this over with. Until a loud bang was heard and people in red and blue uniforms came in. "Johto leauge champion Kaito Kiske, you are coming with us." They shouted. "Go Hitmonchan!" The one in red shouted. "Go Hitmonlee!" The one in blue shouted. Two almost human like pokemon came out, one with boxing gloves, the other with feet. May was about to get her pokemon when Kaito cut her off. "I'll handle this." he said. He stood up. "What do you want?" he asked. "To join our team and take over the world!" they shouted. Kaito laughed and then cracked his knuckles. "In your dreams." he said. "Thanks for giving me a warmup though." he said, looking at the fighting pokemon.

Kaito jumped from his booth and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it." he said. "Hitmonchan, rocket punch!" The magma grunt shouted. "Hitmonlee, double kick!" The Aqua grunt shouted. The pokemon attacked Kaito with a flurry of punches and two kicks, which to everyone's suprise, he blocked with his own two hands. "Mach punch!" The magma grunt shouted. Hitmonchan's hand glowed as the pokemon sent a powerful punch Kaito's way. He held it in one hand and sent his own punch to the hitmonchan, sending the pokemon flying. "Hitmonlee, Hi-jump kick!" the aqua grint shouted. Hitmonlee jumped into the air and sent a powerful kick Kaito's way. He backflipped and said, "Shipuujinrai Kyaku(Swift as Lightning Kick.)" He threw 8 roundhouse kicks in a row at hitmonlee, all hitting and all powerful. Hitmonlee soon joined hitmonchan on the floor. The grunts looked shaken. "Blazekin, Fire spin!" May shouted as her pokemon came out and sent a spiral wave of fire at the two grunts. They were black(from the fire) by the time they returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and ran away.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I'm afraid the book signing will have to continue tomorrow as we have to clean up this mess." the announcer said again. The people murmured at Kaito's strength, skill, and title. They had never seen a human take out pokemon before, and so easily at that! May hugged Kaito as he took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just need you." Kaito said, giving her a kiss, which May promptly returned. "I think I know what I'm gonna do." he said. "What is it?" May asked. "After the book signing, I'm gonna try to be the Hoenn leauge champion. I'm already a pokemon master and the Johto leauge champion, I think it'd be nice to travel and battle again so I can earn another title." Kaito explained. May smiled. "I think my brother will give you a hard time on that one." May said. "Only time will tell, and May, I want you to come with me." Kaito said. Her eyes were filled with tears as she buried her head in his chest. "Of course I'll come with you. I wouldn't have it any other way." she said. Kaito gently lifted her chin up and dried her tears. "We have the rest of the day left. Let's go see a movie or something." he said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." May told him as they left hand in hand.


End file.
